


The Sunday after Valentine's Day

by Siren_Whisperer



Category: Villainous (Cartoon)
Genre: DementedPaper, F/M, Fluff, Love Confessions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-30 03:32:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17821034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siren_Whisperer/pseuds/Siren_Whisperer
Summary: Flug is Flug. And Demencia is Demencia. On Valentine's day, the routine for her changes and it causes Demencia to go in to a frenzy.





	The Sunday after Valentine's Day

It was like any other day. Flug was working on some blue prints in his lab when Demencia just happened to be strolling by. She stuck her head in, glancing around the lab. She took a few steps in, her sneakers smacking obnoxiously loud on the white floor. Flug perked up at the familiar noise then rolled his eyes. As always. Like clockwork. She always made an effort to stop by the lab, let it be to annoy him or be nosey. Both were equally of Flug's disliking.

He continued to write on the paper with a marker. Demencia came closer behind him and peeked over his shoulder. Her eyes traced over his writing, scanning for anything that seemed interesting.

"Do you mind?" Flug huffed, turning to face her. She only flashed her infamous grin when he turned, successful in getting his attention. 

"Nope!" Demencia stuck out her tongue.

 

It was midnight. She should've been asleep by now, this was peculiar.

"What are you even doing up? You're usually knocked out in your room or on the couch."

Demencia glanced away, shrugging. She then grabbed a spare chair from the other side of his desk and pulled it around to his side. She plopped down into it, and grabbed onto the paper he was writing on. Flug instantaneously snatched it back, giving her a glare. She pouted at this, then laid her head on the table. He rose a brow at this, but continued working nonetheless.

"Did you come here just to mope?" Flug asked. Demencia didn't respond.

The doctor stole a glance at her unmoving figure, only to see her looking right back at him. She quickly looked away, the tops of her cheeks becoming slightly pink.

He began to work again. A few more minutes into it, he glanced up to look at her. There she was staring again.

 

"Okay what do you want?" He dropped his pencil on the table's surface and turned his full attention to her. Flug was tired and needed to finish the blue prints for an invention, but Demencia was only prolonging the process.

"Me? I don't want anything!" She feigned ignorance, raising her head off the table.

"You obviously want _something_! You never screw around in here when it's this late! And you keep... looking at me."

Demencia crossed her arms, face growing red. Flug mimicked her.

"Again, what do you want?"

The hybrid mumbled something under her breath before standing up and pushing the chair back in it's original spot. "I forgot to close the fridge."

Flug stopped her by grabbing onto her arm. She frowned at his touch and attempted to shake him off.

 

"You are... really bad at lying," he stated. Demencia already knew that. She pulled her arm away and looked down at him. Her gaze softened before she sat back down in her seat. Flug could tell something was up. Usually she'd just sprint off in a flurry after he tried to get her to tell her what's going on, but this time she stuck around. To be honest, it worried him.

"I don't feel good," she whispered.

"Are you sick? There's medicine in my cabinet if you need some."

 

She was silent.

 

"Is that really all?" Flug questioned. He sighed. Her face was still a faint shade of pink.

"Look, Demencia I don't know what's wrong if you don't tell me."

She fumbled with her thumbs, her eyes darting up at him then back down to her hands.

"Well you know how, like... um... It was Valentine's day a few days ago? And how I didn't do anything for Black Hat like I usually do...?"

 

Flug nodded.

 

"Well I-I... that's because I..." She paused to draw in a breath.

"I was the one that left you that letter."

Flug paused, thinking. A letter?

"Do you mean this one?" He pulled out his desk's drawer and retrieved a wrinkly letter from it. His fingers pulled open the envelope and revealed a neon paper within.

"I thought it was fan mail, sorry. I'll read it later," Flug gave her a smile, even though his face was covered. Demencia visibly became upset with his choice.

"Fine, I'll read it now."

 

The doctor opened the envelope once more and pulled out the paper. Once opened, it revealed a very colorful inside. He cringed at the clash of colors, but forced himself to read.

 

_Roses are red, violets are red too. When they're splattered in blood. Am I doing this right? I can't tell. My hands are shaking and my heart is pounding in my chest, more than it usually does. Maybe it's because it's Valentine's day. Anyways,_

 

Flug eyed Demencia from the top of the paper he held to see her looking away.

 

_How do you write a letter? One of these... is it like planning an assassination? Because it sure does feel like it. I get really excited and want to jump on someone when I'm doing that. My hands aren't usually steady either. That's how I'm feeling right now. I keep rambling, but I'm just trying to put how I feel down on this little paper. I'm running out of space, so you're probably gonna have_ _to--_ _"_

 

Flug flipped the page over.

 

_flip_ _the page. Okay. Okay. Okay. There. My hands feel a bit better. This pen sucks. I'm switching now._

 

The writing utensil changed to an orange highlighter. Flug sighed.

 

_This morning I woke up, ready to surprise BH with a nice breakfast, that he usually doesn't end up eating. For some reason, I didn't feel as excited to do it. So I didn't do anything for him. Then I was walking down the hallway, and I saw you. I just looked at you, like I always do, and thought_ _'hey_ _how about_ _him'_ _. I tried to make you something but I burnt it. So I told Fives to make you something, but he never said it was from me I bet. Anyways... I think I understand why I'm shaking so bad. I think you're the Black Hat to me? Does that work? Are you seeing anyone? I've tried to speak up about it before but I just end up getting on your nerves. Sorry. It's a specialty of mine! Don't do anything yet. There's another page._

 

Flug continued on.

 

_Hi! Again. I feel like I need to give you something? I like being really extra. I drew you a picture... then I ruined it with some OJ. Whoops. I don't know how to end letters, but I think it would be really really cool of you to maybe say you like me back too? I know Black Hat doesn't like me... so I won't be surprised if you don't like me either. Once again... I can't keep my hand from shaking! When you read this, if you get it, don't be awkward. Don't lead me on... thanks.  ̶I̶ ̶l̶o̶v̶e̶_ _̶y̶o̶u̶_ _!  Wait. Can I say that?_ _Sorrysorrysorrysorrysorry_

 

The sorrys continued until the bottom of the page. Flug was at a loss for words. It was like he had just read a confession letter... that's when he sighed. It was a confession letter. Her handwriting was hard to read, but it was obvious she didn't love him in the way she usually meant it. Flug set the paper down and looked up at the expecting girl before him.

 

She was collecting herself, her hands trembling just a bit. It was a nervous... or maybe excited habit of hers.

"Demencia, come over here."

She shakily rose up and shuffled over to his spot and watched him come up out of his seat. He stood over her by a few inches.

Demencia breathed in, then out, repeating this as an attempt to relax.

"No, I'm not seeing anyone," he began. She perked up at this.

 

"But I do have my eyes on someone."

 

Demencia didn't want to overreact. But not doing so was already out of the question because she could already feel a tear rolling down her cheek. Another followed, then suddenly her breath hitched and her body was shaking with sobs. Flug suddenly spoke up, catching her off guard.

"I-it's you! I'm sorry! Stop crying! I was trying to do it like they do in the movies! Please stop crying!" Flug whispered, hushing her and trying to console her with an awkward rub on her back. He wasn't used to touching people in a comforting way.

"Sorry! I didn't mean to cry." Demencia managed to get out, sniffling and wiping her eyes. This smudged her mascara. She cursed herself for crying infront of him.

"So you really like me back? Even though I annoy you a lot?" Demencia asked, staring into his eyes for the first time that night. Flug nodded. She squealed, lifting him up and twirling him around.

 

Flug gasped, caught by surprise. Her abnormal strength always seemed to slip his mind. He held onto her, scared he'd fall.

"You don't know how happy I am! That letter was a wreck, I'm sorry! I cannot believe you actually like someone like _me!_ " Demencia smiled, pausing the spinning to look him in the eyes again.

 

"What do you mean _like you_?"

Demencia looked off to the side, her smile faltering.

"Well, I mean what I mean. I'm not the cleanest person, I'm pretty sporadic and a little screwed up in the head but..." She trailed off, listing all of her flaws. Flug sighed, then wrapped her into a hug. She smiled, holding him.

 

"Even though I hate you... _I hate you so much._ That doesn't mean you aren't fun to be around. You just have a habit of bothering people when they're working."

"But you're always working! It's not my fault!"

"...right. Fine. You got me," the doctor mumbled. Demencia set him down on the ground, then dusted herself off.

 

Flug watched her dance around the room, in her own little world. His thoughts of her had changed during those few minutes. She was always good looking, yes, but there was a new spark about her. It practically lit up the whole room. Wait.

"Demencia! What the fuck!" Flug screeched, pulling her away from the flames that had started near her. Demencia smiled guiltily. She had knocked over a vial. He sighed. He could tell the relationship wasn't going to be easy.

 

... _He still loved her though_.


End file.
